


Let's Try This

by miowoda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thats a great tag, they fuck, they use lube dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: Ritsu pulled himself onto Mao’s lap, wrapping his legs around his back and leaning forward, his fangs gently prodding against soft skin.Mao was over at Ritsu’s, planning on sleeping over, yet somehow things had ended up like this.





	Let's Try This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyler/gifts).



> "ok but dont u have to write me a 2nd fic or smth" - jake, after i wrote this

Ritsu pulled himself onto Mao’s lap, wrapping his legs around his back and leaning forward, his fangs gently prodding against soft skin.    
Mao was over at Ritsu’s, planning on sleeping over, yet somehow things had ended up like this.   
“Ritchan, hey, don’t bite,” Mao whimpered, before feeling the ghost of a smile on his neck.    
The nocturnal boy leaned backwards, eyes staring into Mao’s. His cheeks were flush, the light pink running from his cheeks to his neck and below. A snarky grin was plastered on his face, before leaning forward and sucking,  _ hard _ , on Mao’s neck.   
A gentle whine slithered out from Mao, which quickly turned into a choked moan, when Ritsu carefully grinded down onto him.    
Ritsu made a low, husky laugh, putting his arms around Mao’s back, pulling himself closer and to effectively hug him, before beginning to continuously grind down. He made a noise, akin to a mixture of a groan and a whine, and it went directly to Mao’s dick.   
“Mmm? Maakun is hard already? How le~wd,” Ritsu grinded down harder, “Not that it’s a bad thing, though~”   
Mao moved his hands slowly down Ritsu’s sides, down to his hips and waist, and locked his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers, and gently shimmied them down.   
Ritsu’s breath hitched, and he threw his lips onto Mao’s, teeth clinking together quietly.   
The kiss was passionate, sloppy, and hot, and it perfectly demonstrated how much Ritsu  _ wanted _ this.   
  
Mao had pulled Ritsu’s boxers down to his thighs, as far as he could get them down with the latter’s legs wrapped around him.   
Ritsu tugged on Mao’s waistband, trying to tell him that he wanted Mao to have his clothes off, too, without wanting to break the kiss.    
It took an awfully long amount of shuffling around, because Ritsu just didn’t want to move or break the kiss, but Mao was able to roll his boxers down.   
Mao pulled back from the kiss eventually, a thin line of spit still connected with their lips. Ritsu’s eyes were glossed over, face and neck covered in red.   
“Ritchan, we don’t have any lube,” Mao quite bluntly said, feeling Ritsu slowly begin to whimper and grind more desperately.   
They had never gone  _ all the way _ before, they had done other stuff, but… never actually did  _ this _ sort of stuff.   
  
“Look under my pillow,”   
“What?”   
“Do it,”   
Mao leaned back gently, trying not to disturb the rhythm they had going and reached his left hand under the pillow.   
“Why do you have this?” Mao asked, after finding a full bottle of strawberry lube under his pillow. He didn’t think he’d have lube, at the very least, they would’ve had to stop, or just have to use something else as lube, but that probably wouldn’t be safe.   
“Mmm… after last time, thought I should get stuff for a precaution~”   
Mao’s face only reddened more at the thought of ‘last time,’ it was their first proper time they had really…  _ done _ stuff.    
  
Mao, with the bottle still in hand, looked down at Ritsu. He had his eyes closed, dick grinding against Mao’s lazily, lips pursed in arousal. He had a newfound sense of confidence, and pushed Ritsu onto the bed, lying on his back.   
“Nnn? Maakun is taking the initiative, huh?” Ritsu mumbled out, voice shaky, yet he had a cheeky grin on his face.   
He huffed, popping open the lid of the bottle.    
Mao… didn’t really know what to do. It’s not like he’s had sex before, he’s read a few manga with stuff like  _ this _ in, but… nothing like the situation he was in right now. Besides, he couldn’t back out right now.    
  
Finding his confidence again, he put some lube onto his fingers. God, this is gonna be weird to do… It’s not that he didn’t want to, he was desperate to continue, and he could tell Ritsu wanted it, too.   
When he was sure there was enough, he fixed his resolve and gently moved Ritsu’s thighs apart with his clean hand.   
Ritsu, being uncharacteristically embarrassed, closed his eyes. It’s odd, really. Mao had expected Ritsu to be confident in this situation, but… he wasn’t. He made a mental note to be gentle.   
One finger, two fingers, and a breathy grunt. Mao couldn’t tell if it was from pleasure or discomfort.   
“It’s… weird,” Ritsu whispered out through gasped breaths. A furious blush only got darker, as his back slowly began to arch when Mao moved his fingers slowly, scissoring the digits. The small whimpers and pants Ritsu made only made Mao harder, and he slowly moved his hand out.   
Red eyes looked needily at Mao’s own, and Mao made quick work of putting the lube on his dick, and took a deep breath.   
  
“Nnn, Maakun…” Ritsu hissed out, when Mao gently inserted his dick in Ritsu.   
It… felt weird. There was a lot of pressure, it was tight, but it wasn’t bad. It was good, actually…   
“Are you okay?”   
“G-Give me a moment…”   
Mao leaned forward, trying not to move his hips, and brushed his thumb against Ritsu’s cheek, hopefully comforting him.    
It probably did hurt, despite the preparation beforehand, so he wanted to be careful.   
Ritsu took a while to catch his breath, and to calm down.    
“Okay… you can move,”   
Mao leaned backwards, before pulling out almost fully, and crashing forward, their hips smashing together.   
A choked moan from Ritsu and a groan from Mao were the only sounds in the house.   
  
The first few thrusts were slow, the rhythm uneven and hips stuttering in attempts to hold himself back. He knew full well that if he didn’t actively try to stop himself, he would pound Ritsu into the bed.   
  
“Ready?”   
“... Yeah,”   
Mao let himself lose control, thrusting with a quick and quicker pace. Ritsu was melting beneath him, eyes glued shut, and mouth open, moans spilling out to no avail.    
It felt good. It felt a lot better than he was expecting, and he was sure Ritsu was having a good time, too.   
“Maakun, Maakun…”   
“Ritsu…” Mao said affectionately to him, moving his hand to cup Ritsu’s cheek, his other hand gripped onto his hips, hard enough to bruise.   
Ritsu was melting, words getting less coherent the longer it went on. He was calling out Mao’s name, and Mao was whispering his, back. It was just like how he had fantasised before. It was gorgeous, and despite how much of a mess Ritsu looked like, Mao only thought he looked beautiful.   
  
Mao’s breath hitched, and he preemptively attempted to warn Ritsu with a breathy, “Oh, wait, shit, Ritch-”   
Ritsu’s legs tightened around Mao’s back, keeping him inside.   
“Ritchan, but…”   
“Do it, Maakun,” Ritsu whispered, his coherency coming back for this one sentence, “Cum inside me,”   
Mao’s vision went white, back arching, shoving his dick hard, hard, in. Ritsu came at the same time, body going limp the second he came.   
  
It was hot in the room, and they both had to catch their breath before they did anything else.   
“Ritchan, are you okay?” Mao asked, looking at Ritsu. Said boy was on the verge of consciousness, considered that he’s already extremely tired all of the time, cumming hard in his first time probably wasn’t good for his fatigue.   
“Shit, Ritchan--”   
“Mmm… don’t worry about it,”   
“Was I too rough? Sorry-”   
“No, it’s fine, Maakun,~ It was good…”   
Mao pulled out, slowly and gently and immediately crawled over to lay next to Ritsu. Their bare legs intertwined, and Ritsu almost fell asleep immediately.   
  
Huh, he should probably clean them up… it’s probably not that clean to lie in this.   
When attempting to sit up, he noticed that Ritsu had held onto him, and didn’t seem to be letting go.   
He smiled, and lay back down, and pulled a blanket over them both.   
  
Ritsu’s probably not gonna be able to walk right tomorrow… Arashi is gonna notice that.


End file.
